


The Lust of Gods

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [4]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pigkey, Polyamory, Sanditaka, Sandkey, Sandsy, Sex, Tripigsy, Tripkey, Vaginal Fingering, horny everyone, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: It’s a normal summers day with the gang. Apart from Trip is busy thinking about her gods in sexual ways.
Relationships: Monkey King/Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Pigsy/Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Tripitaka (The New Legends Of Monkey), Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	The Lust of Gods

It was a hot summers day. The group of four decided to stop at a lake. The lake was nice enough, a clearing in a forest with a little beach and a lake. The lake glistened in the sun. Sandy was first to go in. Cannon balling in and swimming around. She soon lay on her back and exhaling water like a whale. She was in her undergarments.  
Monkey was next, stripping his top of and jumping in. His topless body getting soaked in water. Trip watched feeling quite strange. Pigsy was next, following Monkey.  
“Holy it’s freezing!”, He snapped to Sandy. Sandy shrugged.  
“I find it nice.”  
Pigsy scoffed, “Course you do bloomin water creature.”, Sandy grinned and pushed Pigsy under.  
Trip was sat on the beach, deciding not to swim. Even if the heat made her clothes stick to her back. She wiped sweat of her forehead.  
She stared at her friends.  
She looked at Moneky. A handsome god. His hair soaking, beads of water all over his body, making him glisten. He was chuckling, his whit pearls shown of. Trip gripped st her robes. Wanting badly to kiss him. Wanting badly to kiss all over him. Go trail her hands all over his abs-  
She took her attention to the water god. Sandy was splashing Pigsy with water, a smile on her face. Her hair slick down her shoulders. Her figure defined by the water. Her beautiful figure. The water dripping ignore her skin, making trip want to lick it up, imagining the water god moaning and sweat dripping. She blushed. She turned to the Pig god. He was wiping water from his eyes. She blinked. Wondering what it would feel to have him slam into her. Wondering how his beard would feel against her face. Against her throbbing privates. She nibbled at her lip. Her heat coming not from the heat but from her thoughts. Thogihts that made Trips insides do somersaults.  
She squirmed as Monkey sat down. His being so close. His muscles. His broad shoulders she’d love to drag her nails over. “How’s it monk? Are you hot?”  
She spluttered, “Me? Hot? I mean.. Sure if you think that I mean- Not that you do- I mean you might and I’d be ok because I think of you to- I MEAN-“, She nervously rambled on Monkey smiled and grabbed her wrist.  
“Monk. Are you thirsty? The heats horrid out here.”  
She nodded, worried what else her mouth would reveal. He nodded and moved to scoop up a drink. Trip gulped as she stared at his working muscles, his ass. Oh. She wondered what it would feel to grab his ass like a man would do.  
Monkey moved back down with a canteen, he handed it to her and she drank it like she hadn’t had a spot of water in days.  
“Slow down..”  
She nodded and pulled the bottle form her lips, saliva pulling of. She rubbed her mouth, water dripping form it. She looked up at the god who was now red faced. He blinked. Then he looked down a bit, his eyes on her lips. Then her neck. Then her breasts. Then her waist.  
He gulped.  
“Monkey?”  
He looked back up in her eyes in an instant.  
“Yes Monk?”  
She gulped and handed him the canteen. He smiled and drank from it. Finishing it. He pulled of slower. Saliva dripping, water dripping down his chin.  
Trip gulped, feeling her stomach clench, feeling her abdomen become slightly warm. Feeling her clit turn on. She gulped again, imagining that being her juice, her flavour dripping down his mouth. His grin dazzled her senses and she licked up unable to process anything else. Nothing else. Just Monkey Tongue all over her.  
She bit her lip and glanced to the sand. She played with it a little.  
“Monkey..”  
She looked up st him, parting her lips. “Monkey.”  
He bristled, his cheeks turning red. “Yes monk?”  
She licked her lips and crawled closer to him, resting a hand on his chin. She smiled and ran her thumb along his lips. He whimpered. She grinned, and her hand trailed his hot sticky chest. “Monkey.”  
He gulped.  
“Y-Yes?”  
She looked down to follow the path of her hand. She trailed it along his abs. Along his.. She frowned. Her hand laid on something warm? A bulge between his legs. He whimpered as she moved her hand against it. If throbbed, heating up her hand. “Monkey.. Is that?”  
He nodded, and she tugged at his trousers in able to hold herself much longer.  
As she tugged it down, his erection flew up, she stared at it. Her stomach squeezing, her core pulsing.  
“Trip... Please..”  
She looked to the begging boy.  
“Say it again.”, She said a sly look in her eyes, her thumb still pressed against his lips. “Please,”, he licked her thumb. “For me..”  
She grinned and wrapped a hand around it. He whimpered, it pulsed under her hand. She brought his lips to her own and she pecked him. Over and over and over. Her only Center going mad. For a need. Monkeys hands trailed her hips now, he pulled her crop top up and over her breasts. He played with them, her heart heated out of her chest. Her clit hard with need. She moved her hand up his length. Slowly getting whimpers out of him as he got whimpers out of her. His left hand stayed, his right slipping under her shorts. His right middle rubbed against her clit. She whimpered, and rubbed him back. She met his gaze. He whimpered with her. Her hand increasing along with his. Her stomach felt crazy, her Center begging for him to stick his fingers into her.  
She whimpered and his grin was sickly. He leaned his hot breath, his hot mouth next to her ear. “Like that Monk?”  
She whimpered a yes. Still rubbing his length. His lengt twitching and pulsing. He whimpered as she wrapped a little harder.  
“Fuck... Really monk? Don’t you want to tell me what your doing to me?”, He asked, his breath hit against the Sid elf her face. He kissed her cheek, and the side of her neck. His tongue slashing around, her neck beating up. She whimpered. “I’m wrapping my hand around you.. I’m.. Pleasuring you. I’m loving it. I love your whimpers.”, She said between her whimpers. She grinned, and slipped a hand to her ass. She was in her knees now. Monkey on his knees to. Just staring at each other. She whimpered more. Then he slipped more, feeling her wet folds. “Aw? Your already wet? Who’s a special monk huh?”  
She whimpered. “I am. I’m your- Your-Your m-Monk- NMm!”, she finished with a surprised moan as he slipped a finger in. And Monkey shushed her. “Sh... It’s ok.. Be my quiet little monk.”  
She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, his finger doing wonders inside her. Feeling her walls. Her wet walls. Her walls that heated especially for him. She moaned against his shoulder. His hot shoulder. Monkeys finger shook but still stayed. Trip still had her hand wrapped around him. Moving up and down over his long shaft. She trailed her nails over his shoulders, he whimpered, “Monk...”  
She grinned but groaned as he stopped. He pulled her shirts down fully. Revealing the wet mess. Her sweat and Precum. She moaned and moaned as he trailed his thumb over her clit. “Natural?”  
She nodded. “I-Mm-Never- Ah- Needed-T-To-Ah-Shave-Ah.”, she tried to say. He would shrug if his hands where free. “Trip. I don’t care.”  
She whimpered as he slipped two fingers in her throbbing vagina. Then two in her bum.  
“Monkey!”  
He grinned. Moving both at the same time. Trip moaned, going slack. Her nerves going haywire. Her legs shaking. She moaned, and bit her lip. She moved her arm as much as she could. She could here the sounds of her wetness. She could hear monkeys whimpers as her hand increased. She groaned, she was close. Her abdomen coiling, into a warm web. About to burst. Monkeys cock was swelling. She rubbed more, her other hand wrapped around his back to keep herself up. Monkey sat down and she was on her knees. Feeling herself shake.  
“Monkey! I’m.. S-O-C-close!”  
He groaned.  
“Same.”, it came out like a groan. She rubbed a bit more, he rubbed. He rubbed and her walls wrapped around him. Her eyes becoming pools of lust. Her mind going blank. Only staying on the fingers that moved inside her. She moaned and moaned and-  
She burst. She shook around him. She felt his liquid squirt against her stomach. She moaned and he shook. They both shakes. She pulled of, her arm stuck to his sweaty back. She twitched all over. She picked his cum up and licked it. “Monk..”  
She flashed him a grin.  
“Sorry.. But it tastes so good.”  
Sandy and Pigsy sat down next to them.  
“Are you gonna fuck?”  
Trip looked to the sweating monkey king. Then to his recovering penis.  
“Nah Sandy.”  
Sandy took of her top, her boobs bouncing. “Fuck me then.”  
Suddenly Monkey was sat up again.  
Trip blinked.  
“I.. Not around..”  
“Why not around us?”, Pigsy asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s.. Embarrassing around more than one person.”  
Pigsy cracked a grin. And flung of his trousers, his cock erect and aching.  
“Yeah well.. We’re still in heat. Don’t you know it’s lust day today?”, Pigsy said to Monkey. He groaned and nodded.  
“Forgot. No wonder Trips been so.. Sexy.”  
Pigsy smacked him.  
“Hey? Why ain’t I sexy huh?”  
Monkey smiled and pulled his mate in for a kiss, his muscley hands trailing his chest. He pulled of.  
“Because Pigsy. Your handsome.”  
Pigsy grinned and kissed him again.  
Trips mouth became wet. Her stomach twisting with arousal once again.  
“I’m so turned on watching them.”, She admitted to Sandy. Sandy bit her lip.  
“I admit I am to.”  
Trip grabbed the beautiful Sandys face and kissed her. Sandy blinked but kissed back, her hands resting on Trips hips. Trips hands restoring through the water gods locks. Sandy pulled of and Trip kissed her neck, licking, sucking, her stomach squeezing itself. She loved Sandys whimpers. Sandys hands played with Trips ass.  
“Tripitaka..”  
Trip pinned sandy down on the sand, the water gods skin getting sandy covered.  
Trip trailed kissed down her jaw. She licked around Sandys nipple. She squeezed sandy like the god she was. Sandy whimpered, her heart racing. “Tripitaka..” Trip loved when sandy whimpered her name. Like she was a saviour. “Say my name more.”, She snapped as her fingers found crevice inside Sandys wet pussy. Sandy gasped as Trip moved. “Say it! Or I’ll punish you!”, She snapped as she moved her fingers in and out of Sandys wetness. She loved the wetness. “Say it!”, She snapped as she increased her power, making sandys breka go numb. “Tripitaka! TRIPITAKA!”, She screamed and Trip grinned, “To late.” She then brought sandys hips to her mouth. Sandy whimpered and wrapped her ankles around Trips head. Trip opens her mouth letting sandys vagina feel her heat. Sandy smelt of the lake. She was already soaking from the lake. Her ass was covered in sand. Trips hands went under sandys kegs and on her hip bones. Holding her there. Sandy tried to look up, all of her shaking. Her brought a hand up to her mouth, the other in her tit. Trip licked once her wetness. Sandy whimspered. “Please Tripitaka.”, She practically breathes, her body hot, her heart beating her lungs shaking. “Please..”, She wanted it. She bucked her hips. “Please I beg.” Trip grinned and brought her mouth close to sandy. She inhaled one of her lovers privates. She pressed her lips to Sandys clit, her tongue rubbing through Sandys vagina to her clit and down fo her ass. Sandy moaned, her arms gripping the sand. Her legs shaking with oleausre at Trips tongue touching her every where. Trips tongue found its place inside sandys warmth. Swirling, tasting her friends walls. She trailed it, pressed it. Earned moans and shakes don sandy. Trip could tell she was about to orgasm. Her walls were clasping, her legs shaking. Sandys bretaging increases. Trip rubbed her clit. And sandy Moaned her chest lifting up. Her legs kissing balance. She screamed and cummed in Trips mouth. Trip pushed sandy to the floor. And slapped her ass. She clasped her ass. “Good little girl aren’t you?” Sandy nodded. And turned her attention behind them. Trip turned to. Pigsy trailed his hands all over his Male lover. Monkey groaned. Not whimpered. He never whimpered around Pigsy. Pigsy grabbed his hair and pulled his head to his pulsating penis. “Show Me I’m handsome Monkey king.”, He snapped to the god. Monkey grinned and licked his lips. “It’s on!”, He said and clasped Pigsys penis in his hand. Pigsy grinned. “Please. It’s gonna take more than that-“ Monkey then engulfed his cock into his mouth. He began slowly trailing his lips up. Teasing Pigsy. “No Monkey.. Oh gods it-So good..”, he said and pressed his head on. Monkey let Pigsy enjoying this time to get his privates hard again. Pigsy grunted and pulled his head up and down ferociously. He felt on the edge knowing he had control. Monkey trailed his tongue along. Pigsy felt nearly done. Monkey could taste Pigsys precum. Pigsy grunted and Carried on. He pulled moneky Of the last second. Squirting all of him all over his face. Monkey licked. “Hm. Trip still would prefer mine.” Pigsy took that as a challenge. He grinned. “Was that a challenge?” Monkey grinned. “Sure.” Pigsy picked himself up and walked to the girls. “Trip. Monkey thinks his cum tasted better than mine. Tell me? What do you think.” Trip stared at him and his limp cock covered in cum. “Oh...”, She said and began licking it of. Monkey groaned, and turned to sandy. “That’s turning me on. Oh I am..”, he said and looked to his erection. Sandy smiled. And leaned down, and rubbed it with her hand. “Save Trip some.”, Monkey muttered and later down in then sand. Sandy grinned. “Sure.” She then trailed up his length. It was bigger than Pigsys. But would it taste better? She leaned down and licked him. His cock twitched. She grinned. She then licked it up and all over. Loving every second with his cock. Trip had finished and turned to see Sandy sucking of Moneky. She sighed in lust. “Monkey..”, she crept over and kissed him. “Please..”, She said and knelt so husband face was between her womanhood, which was dripping. He raised an eye brow. “Oh please..” He grinned. “Say it.” “Please..” He gripped her hips. “Say it again.” Trip felt her stomach twist. “Monkey.. Please.” “Ah? Call me daddy.” “Why?”, she blushed. “I only call you that.. When it’s just us-Ah”, she shut up as he licked her wet hood. It sent an electric shock up her spine. “Call me daddy.” She whimpered. “Please.. D-Daddy.” He grinned and then groaned. Sandy still tasting his cock. Trip whimpered. Monkey grinned and grabbed her hips with a growl, and licked her, eating her out. Tasting her. Snarling. Ravenous. Trip spine locked and she swinging her head back moaning. She bucked her hips on his face, feeling pleasure behind words. Pigsy now, turned on after his resting tike looked as Sandys hips moved. He grinned. He grabbed her hips and swung himself into her. She pulled of monekys cock and moaned. “Pigsy!” He grinned and leaned down so his mouth wasn’t next to her ear. “How’s that slut?”, he asked admin he rammed into Her hips. His head hitting her cervix. She moaned out. “Good!” He grinned and bucked Into her hips, feelings her walls tighten. He grinned and nibbled her ear, “Slut. Your loving getting to suck cock and having me buck my all into you aren’t you?” She nodded and whimpered before sucking on moneky. Pigsy grinned and sped up, hearing Herndon’s cry’s Of ecstasy as he sped into her. He could also hear Trips moans. He couldn’t see her but he couldn’t here her. He could hear monkeys whimpers. He could here just growls. He dug she his nails in and Carried on spreading her walls. “Fuck. Good slut.”, her snaooed to her ear. He loved every second. He slammed faster. He slammed until he felt his cock bulge. Sandy bucked her hips to. He could here husband belly smack against her back. He could hear her crys against monekys cock. He could hear trip scream. Her body shaking. He grunted and slammed into her, filling her with his seed. She screamed and Monkey groaned. Trip screamed. Trip collapsed in a twitching mess. Monkey groaned and smiled. Sandy gripped against the sand, her legs shaking, another climax happened because fin Pigsys twitching. She cried out. Monkeys seed leaking from her tongue. “Good slut.”, pigsy said and rubbed her shoulders. He pulled out. His seed trailing out of her. Sandy twitched and fell to the sand. Her pussy twitching satisfied. Her mouth leaking Monkeys seed. Pigsy sat back. He sweated and he sighed. Trip moved and sucked the remaining cum of Monkey. She then moved and kissed sandy. She then gulped it. “So?”, Pigsy panted. Sandy was as dead as a rag doll. Snoring Sweat dripping her forhead. Pigsy laid a blanket over her. To cover her form the sun. Trip shrugged. “Monkeys, is salty. Thick. Yours is sweet. Still thick. I can teach decide I love you all.” Pigsy smiled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him. Monkey hugged her aswell. “What now?” Monkey looked to the lake. “Lake. I’m sweating.” Trip giggled. “Race ya!”


End file.
